Bad Wolf Rising
by NCIS Band Geek
Summary: Rose Tyler is about to change everything in Panem, but not without a little help. (Crap summary, hopefully better story)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by HonorH's "The Wolf and the Mockingjay"

Rose groaned as the shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke her, really the only guaranteed thing that worked in their apartment. Burying her head under the pillow, she reached out and silenced it. As she tried to lay in silence for a few more minutes her mother came in from the living room of the one bedroom apartment. Jackie Tyler, even under the best of circumstances, was not a woman you ignored.

"Why is that thing on? You know you don't have work today." They both knew the reason, Reaping Day. It was an unspoken agreement of mother and daughter that they treated it as any other day even if it wasn't, anything to not have to think about what happens on Reaping Day.

"Was thinking of going in, seeing if Henrick wanted me to finish stocking. Today's a good day to get a few hours in uninterrupted." Rose sat up and ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair.

Jackie looked at her daughter for a moment, then softened "Okay, I'll have breakfast by the time you're out of the shower."

"Kay mum." Rose yawned as her mother walked out of her bedroom. Rolling out of bed she grabbed some clothes and stumbled to the bathroom.

Turning on the water and quickly undressing she hopped into the ice cold shower. Typical really, hot water was a luxury, as the water heater for the building was on the fritz and had been for years. And despite Mickey's best efforts, no one else was interested in fixing it. Washing up as quickly as she could, she dried off, dressed and made for the kitchen.

She grabbed the only mugs they owned and set to preparing the tea from the already heated water while she watched her mom reheat the leftovers from dinner, beans and rice, with some of the pickled cabbage from the store just to make it a bit more of a meal.

"I hate Reaping Day, always fries my nerves." Jackie said, never taking her eyes off the small gas stove, it was temperamental sometimes, they'd nearly lost the apartment once. "Barley got to sleep last night, thank god it's your last year."

"It'll be fine mum, other kids have their names in there a lot more than I do." Rose responded, setting the mugs on the table.

It was true, as Shireen and Keisha had taken out tesserae for years to help take care of their large families. Jackie would never allow Rose to do that even when they were only subsiding on tea and Mickey's meager leftovers. Rose's dad had died when she was a baby in a factory accident and Jackie wasn't going to risk losing Rose too.

Though in some respects they were lucky, Mickey passed along what he could spare and Rose had been working for Henrick since she was 13, when he'd lost part of his leg after he'd gotten caught up in a gang retaliation, all too common in the Factory part of District 9. Jackie had immediately volunteered Rose to help out in the store, and between her wages, what her mom made on a small haircutting and styling business and what Mickey passed along (sometimes clothes, money, food…) they'd been able to survive. Henrick wasn't a bad guy either, occasionally he'd send Rose home with some stock that he couldn't shelve, pickled vegetables, canned milk, dried beans, and the like.

Turning off the stove and plating breakfast, Jackie set the plates on the table as Rose grabbed the only forks they owned and sat down, passing the other to Jackie. Mother and daughter shared a look and they ate their meal in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had always enjoyed being out early, before the factories started. Here, if you didn't get up early someone else got all the fresh air and the only glimpses of the still starry sky. It was the only time clear enough to see the moon and stars, and Rose had always loved the stars, even if the pollution meant that she couldn't see all of them. But as soon as the factories started up for the day, the air would be thick with smoke. Not that they'd be starting up today, it was a holiday. She rolled her eyes as she ran down the stairs of the apartment block.

Halfway down she nearly collided with Mickey. "Why you up so early? He asked, picking up some electronic thing that had fallen out of his pocket.

"Could ask you the same." She replied with a laugh as the thing fumbled out of his hands and she caught it.

"Couldn't sleep, figured I'd go down to the workshop. Tinker for a few hours, who knows, maybe I'll finally fix that damn water heater."

Rose cracked a smile at that. Mickey was 5 years older than her, so hadn't had his name in to be drawn for a while, but he worried every year still. When his name had been in there, he'd taken out tesserae a few years while his grandmother had still been alive. She'd died when he was 16 and he'd supported himself by repairing clocks and electronics. He was good at it too, they'd often joked that he'd been smuggled in from District 3, Jackie had even said he was like tech support to the Peacekeepers, who were among his best customers.

Hell, he was practically family, if he wasn't in the basement or sleeping, he was at the Tyler's, bantering with Jackie while they cooked. Rose and he had tried dating, they'd been an on again off again thing for a while until they'd both figured out they were more siblings to each other, still it didn't stop the rumors that they'd be married. Mickey didn't mind it so much as Rose did, she hadn't really been one for relationships since Jimmy Stone. And rumors about her and her best friend marrying in the future didn't help much. Not that she wanted to bring any potential kids in to this world anyways.

"Yeah, I figured I'd finish up shelving stock. Perfect day for it, no interruptions." Rose replied as they made their way down the stairs.

"Makes sense I guess, want me to get you when you need to get ready?"

"Sure, I'd probably forget if you didn't." That much was true, once she got into something she really lost track of time. Once she'd stayed all night cleaning, worried her mom when she didn't come home. Plus, Mickey was just as worried as her about this year. It was her last year, and they didn't want any trouble from that.

With a small wave, they parted ways at the bottom, Mickey heading off to his workshop and Rose heading up the street to Henrick's general store.

Entering through the back, she stepped over a few loose cans and called out "Henrick, you here?"

"Up front Tyler!"

He was the only person who called her by her last name, but he did it with nearly everyone. No one knew why, it was just how Henrick was. She made her way to the front where she found him tinkering with the cash register.

"Reaping's today, what're you doin' here?" He asked, looking up from his tinkering.

"Need something to do, figure I could finish up re-stocking." She replied with a shrug.

He looked sad for a moment, then nodded. "Go ahead, tomorrow will probably be a busy day."

He was right; the store sold everything but fresh produce and was one of the approved "Capitol Resale" places, meaning he could sell things the Capitol sent to the district. He may have an abrasive personality, but to his credit he kept everything as reasonably priced as he could, most of the people on the Factory side lived off the food sold from the store.

He also sold local goods, Mickeys repaired or cobbled together electronics and clocks, Agatha the beekeeper's honey and beeswax candles, tailors that bought their fabric made clothes and sold it back to him, fishermen from lake country sold dried and smoked fish, even the hermit apothecary, who hated dealing with people, sold to him and let him haggle prices with customers. Most anything bought or sold on the Factory side went through Henrick, and he also sold wares to the stores on the Field side, who hardly if ever crossed to the Factory side.

Overall, it wasn't bad really, living in the Factory part of the District. It was rough, but the standard of living was a little better than the Field part, though it came with a lot more crime. If you screamed on the Field side, the Peacekeepers paid attention, but here they weren't even bothered. Gangs prowled the streets between the concrete blocks that were buildings looking for trouble. No one even tried to remove the tags the gangs had managed to scrawl on the buildings, alley ways, any place they could mark out their turf. No matter how many times it was fixed by the next day it was back and no one really cared to know how they managed it.

Rose had wound up in her fair share of scraps; the ugliest one she'd been in had involved Jimmy Stone. She'd been going with him when he'd joined a gang and he didn't like it when she'd rejected his company because of it. She'd gotten through it though and he'd eventually pissed off the wrong people and wound up in the pen.

But Henrick wouldn't have it, and anyone trying to start anything with him or the store found their life got hard very quickly. The community relied on him and the store, so even here in gang land community disapproval meant something. From time to time the gangs had to be reminded of that.

Still, he kept the Bō staff from his more able bodied days around, just in case. She was now in charge of it, and he'd taught her how to use it quite well. Mostly though, it wasn't necessary, even with part of his leg missing he was still an imposing figure and she was Jackie Tyler's daughter; and that meant she was ready and willing to crack a few skulls.

After a few hours of opening boxes, stocking shelves, and heaving grain bags among other things around, Mickey came by to pick her up. By that point she and Henrick were having a laugh and sharing some fish jerky, both were glad for the work that kept them from thinking too much about her last reaping.

"Rose, Henrick." Mickey addressed the laughing pair.

"Smith, come to collect our Tyler here for her last Reaping?" Henrick asked, mock serious.

"Yes sir." Mickey nodded. "I don't want Jackie angry at me for anything."

"Mickey she likes you, she could never stay angry at you. Well aside from that one time… I was only gone 12 hours but you'd have thought it was a year. How she thought that you'd murdered me I'll never know…"

"Still, no one wants Jackie Tyler angry at them. I've seen her slap, it's dangerous." Mickey affirms, with Rose nodding her agreement.

Rose stands up and quickly stretches, then turns to Henrick. "I'll see you tomorrow boss."

As she and Mickey turn to leave Henrick stands. "Hang on a second Tyler."

They look at each other and shrug as he disappears into the back. After a few moments he comes back with a small packet and hands it to Rose.

With Mickey watching over her shoulder, she opens the packet and looks inside.

"Cookies!" Mickey and Rose cry in unison. They both know the cookies, even though they're broken, would be pure profit for Henrick.

"Yup. Gave the baker a deal on flour yesterday, so I got the broken one's from the latest batch this morning. I want you and your mom to have em', never been big on sweets myself."

"Wow… thank-thank you." Rose hugs him.

"Yer welcome, now get outta here. Can't miss that tram." He smiles.

She nods and follows Mickey out of the store. She tucks the gift into her pocket before jogging to catch up with Mickey. She hopes the gift is how the evening will shape up, the potatoes from the roof top garden are ready and Mickey was going to head to the market to get a fish. If the odds really are in their favor, it'll be a wonderful little celebration.


	3. Chapter 3

At 2:30, wearing a pink dress that's just a little too small, Rose, Jackie, and Mickey board the tram that will take them to the district square, centered right on the border between the Field side and the Factory side.

Fact was, in District 9 that's how everyone identified themselves, Field or Factory. Though Field was on the District seal, for a good reason; they grew the hybrid tesserae grain, the genetically engineered grain that was a high protein, high nutrition alternative to other grains, like barley, wheat or oats. Officially, that was District 9's industry, the Capitol seemed to be saying _A whole district responsible for growing grain so many depend on, are we not merciful?_

Reality, it wasn't even half of the district's job, like most districts there was a secondary industry and here in District 9 it was Metal. The Factory part largely consisted of foundries and that was where the mines of Panem sent the raw ore. Once the ore was refined and alloyed, iron and steel were shipped to 2 and 5, copper mostly to 3 and 6, precious metals to 1 and so on down the line.

Still, same district or not, it didn't stop Factory form looking at Field as a bunch of unwashed yokels and Field looking at Factory as a bunch of gangsters. Though on reaping day everyone stood together.

Taking her place between a couple of Field 18 year olds, with rather sun bleached hair and tan skin, she looked around to catch a glimpse of Jackie and Mickey settling in with the other families.

Nervously fingering the gold bracelet on her left hand, she looked away from them. The bracelet had been her father's, even had his name on it and no matter how hard life god Jackie refused to sell it. Rose understood that, something's just mattered more than food or money, and this was one of them. And Jackie had long insisted that Rose wear it to the reaping.

"Means your father is looking out for you sweetheart." She'd said this year as she'd put the bracelet on Rose's arm. And Rose wasn't going to argue with that, it was one of the only pieces of her father they had left.

As soon as everyone was assembled, the mayor took the stage and read the Treaty of Treason. Really this part of the proceedings was just a formality and Rose wished they'd just get the reaping over with. As usual, after he finished he introduced the districts past victors of the Games.

There had only been 5 in District 9's history, but only 3 were currently living. The oldest was Sarah Jane Smith, at 55 who had been reaped when she was 16; the year her mom was born. She honestly had no idea how the woman, who didn't look like much, had won her Games. Someone had once said that she had the heart of a lion, and Rose supposed that was true enough, anything Sarah Jane did she did with all her being. She'd turned around the community home for orphans (which from what Rose had heard, had been a nightmare before she'd gotten her hands on it), and she was notorious for getting into things she really shouldn't, but coming out with barely more than a few scrapes. It was also fairly well known that she was a prolific writer; it was rare that she didn't have something to write in on her. And it was often times while she was out roaming for something to write about that she got into trouble, which she seemed to be a magnet for. In any case, the people of District 9 rested a lot easier knowing that if anything ever happened, their kids would be well looked after.

Donna Noble was the other female victor, 42 years old, and when she made her presence known, she MADE her presence known. Some joked that she'd just yelled at the other tributes until they ran away. Doubtful, but you did not want to cross Donna Noble, though from what Rose knew Donna's mother Sylvia would give her mother a run for her money. Rose had encountered Donna once or twice in passing; she kept Henrick's files in order. Still, under the brass lungs and hot temper, Donna was a caring person; you just had to get to know her under that force of nature personality. Not easy sometimes from what rumors Rose had heard.

And then there was the Doctor, 45 and the only living male victor. If he'd had a real name, no one remembered it; everyone just called him the Doctor, even the mayor. He'd won a few years before Donna, and she and Sarah Jane were among the few people he put up with. It was a well-known fact that he and Sarah Jane considered each other family, as neither had living family at this point. He also had a knack for finding trouble that rivaled Sarah Jane's, he'd found his way out of many rocky situations, some with Sarah Jane. And it was fairly common for him and Donna to be seen around the district, trading barbs with each other like siblings. Beyond that though, he was known for being caustic, rude, confrontational, and acerbic and your only hope for medical treatment if you were ill or injured and couldn't afford the hospital. He would treat people for free and most of the people who went to him came out singing praises of him. He had a heart of gold underneath the caustic exterior; it was just hard to get past.

Still, it took a lot of nerve to talk to him, as his general manner was exemplified as he stood on the platform; arms crossed, glaring down his nose with his cold blue eyes as if he was disapproving of the whole world. Though instead of dressing up like everyone else (though Sarah Jane and Donna's clothes just seem to be better kept and nicer looking versions of their preferred styles) he wore what he always wore. Chunky, but sturdy black boots, black denim jeans, a t-shirt, though when it got colder out he'd wear a light sweatshirt, and a worn black leather jacket. Rose got the feeling that the 3 enjoyed the reaping about as much as she did, not much at all.

After the mayor finished the Capitol escort, Reina, came up. She'd only been assigned to the district last year and was on the young side for an escort, though Rose figured she was ambitious. She was rather pretty, even if the pompadour wig, the gaudy gold dress and highly stylized makeup made it hard to discern. Bored, Rose attempted to read her lips and entertained herself with a bad lip reading of what she knew was being said.

And now it was time for the reaping.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, hello, author here. Hope you guys are enjoying Bad Wolf Rising. I've not really been leaving notes because I'm super excited and happy about my stories. If you haven't noticed I have 4 ongoing stories. Between writing them as the mood strikes and school, I've been horrible about updates. Anyways, leave a review, tell me what you think. I like knowing i'm doing well. NCISBandGeek

* * *

"Ladies first." And Reina made a big production of choosing a slip of paper from the bowl holding all the girls names. On the screen's Rose saw the Doctor and Donna roll their eyes while Sarah Jane just tightened her glare at the escort and crossed her arms. It really didn't take that long to just pick a slip of paper.

Finally, Reina's hand re-surfaced and District 9 collectively held their breath. Opening the slip, Reina paused a moment, and then read the name on it.

"Rose Tyler."

Rose felt like time itself had stopped around her, maybe she hadn't heard right. She was just being paranoid, and then she heard her mother scream her name in terror and denial. And Reina called her name again.

The next thing that registered was that she had been staring at her father's bracelet and that of their own accord; her feet had moved her towards the end of the row near the Peacekeepers. Silently she looked up, risking looking for her mother, who was still crying out, in the crowd. She spotted her being held back by Mickey and a man she knew to be Donna's grandfather. She wanted to run over to the rope separating the families from the tributes, but she couldn't stop walking to the platform.

As she got closer she noticed the Doctor was staring at her, not with pity, not with cold distain (which she expected), but with something she couldn't identify. Sarah Jane and Donna were also staring at her, and it unnerved her. Then she realized they were studying her, looking for something. Not wanting to disappoint, she stood a little straighter and took the stairs up the platform with her head held high. And she saw almost imperceptible smiles and nods from the three, obviously whatever they had been looking for they'd all found it and liked it.

After Reina called the male tribute, Adam Mitchell, everything blurred together until she was ushered to the mayor's house and they let Jackie and Mickey in to see her. Seeing her sobbing mother and her best friend trying to hold back tears brought back her courage.

"It'll be fine mum, it'll be fine." Rose repeats, just hugging her mother, who she's never seen cry this much. After a few moments Jackie releases her daughter and wipes her eyes.

"Course you will, just like your father you are." Jackie smiles.

Mickey moves in to hug Rose. "You come back, you come back alright?"

"I will." She promises, looking Mickey in the eyes as he releases her.

"I'll take care of your mom, keep her out of trouble." Mickey gives Rose a goofy grin and Jackie slaps him in the arm. "Not that she needs it." Rose laughs at that.

"Mickey, if anyone could keep her out of trouble it's you."

As Mickey opens his mouth to respond, a Peacekeeper enters and shoves them out. "Time's up."

Jackie tries to fight, to get one last moment with her daughter, but Mickey puts an arm around her and says "Not today Jacks, not today."

As the Peacekeeper escorts them away, two people Rose was decidedly not expecting enter Henrick and Sarah Jane Smith; Henrick she may have expected a bit more over Sarah Jane, as she's never really talked to the woman outside of that one time in the store. And they'd practically bickered the entire time, over something really stupid that Rose couldn't even recall, then broken down laughing when Henrick had walked in and told them to knock it off.

Henrick just hobbles straight up to Rose and hugs her. "I'll make sure your mom and Mickey stay fed, don't you worry Tyler." He releases her and Sarah Jane passes him his crutch, which he'd dropped so that he could hug her.

"Thanks Henrick."Rose nods at him and he nods back, adjusting the crutch. And then he leaves, standing guard outside the door to give them some privacy.

Turning to Sarah Jane, she notices an aura of, _something_, surrounding her that she never noticed the first time, but now it was almost a physical force. And upon seeing the deep compassion in the older woman's eyes, she cries. She held it together talking to her mom, Mickey and Henrick, but Sarah Jane was something else entirely. And all Sarah Jane does is draw her into a hug and let her cry.

After a few moments, Rose pulls herself together a bit, pulls away from Sarah Jane and asks "What do I do?"

"Fight, you fight Rose." Sarah Jane responds, and pauses for a moment with a far off look in her eyes. Then she comes back. "And you remember that you're human, that you're doing what you do to survive."

Reaching into her pocked, Sarah Jane pulls out a pin with the image of a wolf on it and gives it to Rose.

"Take it Rose, belonged to an old friend." Sarah Jane smiles, watching as Rose inspects the pin.

"But I… I couldn't…" Rose tries to hand it back, but Sarah Jane stops her. Rose watches as Sarah Jane one handedly undoes the clasp on her father's bracelet and pockets it.

"That was your father's too, he used to come by to talk with the Doctor and not once did I see him without that pin." Sarah Jane takes the pin from Rose and pins it onto the dress. "I never talked with him as much as the Doctor did, but I know your father was a brilliant man. And you are definitely his daughter. If you get back, come find me."

With that Sarah Jane walks out, leaving Rose a bit confused, but feeling a little better about this whole cruddy thing. And then just to surprise her again, Sarah Jane turns around before she's out of earshot and calls "Don't worry, I'll return it to your mother." While tapping her pocked, and walks out, following Henrick as if nothing happened.

Before Rose can even react, some Peacekeepers move in and escort her out of the building and to the train. The last glimpse she has of District 9 is Mickey hugging Jackie as Donna's granddad and Sarah Jane make their way over. And the train leaves just as Sarah Jane reaches into her pocket.


End file.
